


Kinktober Day 18 - Public Teasing

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Chan, F/M, Female Reader, Public teasing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, just chan going into dom mode at an inappropriate time lmao, sub!Reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Chan, what are you doing?” you whispered to him.“Do me a favor, baby girl,” he whispered back, “Why don’t you call me daddy?”“Chan we’re in public.” you said, ignoring his request as his fingertips brushed the edge of your panties.





	Kinktober Day 18 - Public Teasing

You tensed as the hand Chan was resting on your thigh tightened its grip, you were in the middle of dinner at a nice restaurant. You had been sitting across from each other at a booth before Chan scooted around to place himself next to you, claiming that he just wanted to be closer to you. The hand on your thigh told you he had less than innocent intentions however as he started to inch it up. His fingers were now underneath the fabric of your dress, “Chan, what are you doing?” you whispered to him.  
  
“Do me a favor, baby girl,” he whispered back, “Why don’t you call me daddy?”  
  
“Chan we’re in public.” you said, ignoring his request as his fingertips brushed the edge of your panties.  
  
He gave you a quick pinch on your thigh and you held back a yelp, “What’d I just ask you to do?”  
  
You sighed, trying to collect yourself, “Okay fine, daddy, we’re in public.”  
  
“I’m aware.” he whispered into your ear before slipping two fingers into your underwear, your hips twitched as he made contact with your clit, rubbing gently and making you bite your lip.  
  
“D-daddy, please can we do this at home.” you begged, trying your best to maintain your composure as the waiter returned to ask if you would be having dessert. Chan responded for you, giving the waiter a polite no. The waiter nodded and set the check down on the table, Chan kept his hand in your underwear, slowly teasing you while he dealt with the check. He counted out cash with one hand and placed the correct amount on the table before pulling his hand out from underneath your dress. He looked at his fingers glistening with your arousal, “Look, you’ve made a mess.” he said holding his fingers out in front of your mouth. You knew what he expected you to do and you looked around to make sure no one was watching before taking his fingers into your mouth and sucking them clean. “Look at you, sucking daddy’s fingers in public like the slut you are.” you bit back a whine at his words. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth slowly, dragging your spit down your chin, “Okay, princess, now we can go.” you jumped up from the table and waited impatiently for him to get up. Once he was up you grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car.  
  
Once you actually got him in the car, he drove slowly home, it felt like he was driving slow on purpose, stopping too long at stoplights and always driving slightly under the speed limit, just wanting you to suffer in the wait. As soon as he turned off the car when you arrived at home, you were out of the passenger seat, you hadn’t brought your keys so when you got to the door and turned around to wait for him you saw that he was still sitting in the car checking his phone. You whined slightly to yourself and stomped your foot before walking back to the car and tapping on the window, “Please, daddy.” you whined once you got his attention. He smirked at you before locking his phone and getting out of the car.  
  
“Needy.” he said as he placed his hand on the small of your back and guided you back to the door. As soon as he got the door unlocked you were inside heading to the bedroom, “Strip and wait for me.” he called after you. You did as you were told, waiting on your knees on the floor how he liked you. It felt like forever before he entered the room, smiling at how obedient you were. He walked past you and sat down on the edge of the bed, you remained on your knees but rotated until you were facing him, “You were bad tonight, princess.”  
  
You looked shocked, “N-No I-”  
  
“You didn’t call me daddy when I asked you to and you were pushy and impatient the whole ride home.” you looked down when you realized that he was right, “Not to mention, you just tried to argue with me.”  
  
“ ‘m sorry.” you mumbled.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I’m sorry.” you said clearer this time.  
  
“I’m sorry what?”  
  
“I’m sorry, daddy.” you corrected.  
  
“That’s better.” he motioned for you to come closer and you did so, crawling forward until you were directly in front of him. “I know you don’t want to be disobedient,” he said, bringing a hand down to caress your cheek, “But I still have to punish you.” You whined softly, “Come up here.” he said, patting his lap. You stood up and sat across his lap, “No, princess, face me.” You got up and adjusted your position, moving until you were straddling his lap. He lifted up one of your legs and moved it so that it was nestled between his own. You flinched slightly as your pussy made contact with the rough fabric of his pants. He placed his hands on your hips and began to move you back and forth across his thigh, you whined loudly as the rough fabric hurt at first. “You can take a little pain, can’t you princess?” he asked watching your face scrunch up from the drag.  
  
“O-Only for you, daddy.” you responded, relaxing as the fabric began to soften as it soaked up your arousal.  
  
“I can feel the wet spot your making.” Chan said in a taunting tone. You whined and leaned forward, burying your face in his neck to hide your embarrassment as he made sure your hips were still moving. He chuckled at you, reaching up and running his fingers through your hair, “You know I want to see your face, princess.” he reminded you. You whined again and leaned back, allowing him to see the soft shade of pink now dusted on your cheeks. You felt so powerless on his lap, him forcing you to grind lewdly on his thigh, you completely naked, him still fully clothed. You moaned as you felt him tense his thigh underneath you, “Beautiful.” he murmured before leaning forward to suck on the sensitive spot right behind your ear.  
  
“C-Can I touch you, daddy?” you asked between moans.  
  
“Of course, princess.” he mumbled into your ear, taking a break from the hickey he was making but going right back to it as soon as he was done talking. As soon as you got permission you reached up and put one hand on his shoulder, the other snaking up to tangle into his hair. You held onto him tightly as he kept your grinding to a slow pace, you tried to speed up slightly but he squeezed your hips as a reminder of who was in control. You could feel your orgasm slowly approaching and you pressed yourself down further on his thigh increasing the pressure on your clit. You felt him smirk against your neck and he finally released your hips, he leaned back to watch you as you moved the hand that was in his hair down to his other shoulder. You braced yourself against him as your hips picked up speed, you were constantly letting out little moans and whimpers as you got closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“C-Can -ah- can I cum, please, daddy?” you gasped out.  
  
“You’ve done well, princess, I think you deserve it, go ahead.”  
  
“T-Thank you, daddy.” you gasped out, he tensed his thigh underneath you again and that was all it took. Your orgasm hitting you like a wave and making you shudder, your legs trembled around his thigh as you rode out your high before collapsing forward into him.  
  
“I think that’ll be enough for tonight.” he said, wrapping his arms around you and moving so the two of you were laying down.  
  
“B-But daddy, let me help you.” you said, reaching your hand down towards his crotch. He grabbed your wrist before you made it to his dick, bringing your hand back up and placing it on his chest.  
  
“I’m fine princess, you can help me out later, for now just go to sleep.” he said, running his fingers through your hair with his free hand. You pouted at him but did as you were told, closing your eyes and drifting off quickly in his warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact when I'm with my friends I refer to Chan as my backup daddy bc Woojin is still my main daddy but I gotta respect Chan and his daddy status lmao


End file.
